la circunstancia
by jer35mx
Summary: spoilers ahead, angst, una gran guerra, sobrevivientes, ¿pero porqué?.
1. Chapter 1

en toda la región de la cantabria se escucho un restallido sobre las cabezas, pero por la misma configuración geográfica y geológica no se pudo constatar el punto de origen, en un vallecito se entrevisto a unos agricultores que narraron una masa grandisima que se desmorono en miles de pequeños colores grises y muchos reflejos, pero al ir a grabar había como tela y plástico quemado sobre un terreno arado, un ligero sonido de los tractores hacia el oriente, varios ondulaciones debajo de los pastos y caminos y que terminaban en un cráter de grandes dimensiones; inés se acerca el ventilador de mano hacia su cara, piensa *que calor, y nada de viento*, pero dice "pedrete, ¿ya tenemos conexión de la cámara de internet?", el técnico del equipo pone una mueca de amargura y contesta "¿tenemos el enlace de saté….", de pronto para de hablar y se voltea y se dirige hacia la van, inés camina despacio pensando *ya era tiempo, esto siempre es buena señal*, y alcanza a pedro en el vehículo donde este esta viendo dígitos y le enseña a inés el puño derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba, voltea hacia ella cargando la cámara en el hombro izquierdo y encendiéndola observa con sus ojos los leds, le dice a inés "bien, la informática y la técnica ya esta, ahora ¿Dónde?", e inés voltea y saca un micrófono y le enseña el dedo índice contrayéndolo y extendiéndolo mientras ella camina metiéndose entre las matas y rastrojos, se detiene y encuadra el alto borde del cráter, y volteándose dice "aquí, toma de la cara, con el cráter de fondo", pedro alista su ojo y se acerca la cámara diciendo "ale inés", inés dice "aquí inés cardenal, esta usted en ,ha habido observación en esta región de nuestra España de contactos y caída de asteroides como en tunguska en Siberia Rusia hace 150 años reportados este fin de semana", inés retrocede unos pasos y voltea a ver uno de los bordos que daba una curva o giro y se alejaba, inés continua "ahora, esto es lo que nos parece extraño, son una serie de bordos que salen del cráter y después de unas decenas de metros toman dirección hacia nuestra derecha, hacia occidente,", inés retrocede hacia el bordo y toca el polvo terronoso , y le hace la señal de corte a pedro diciendo "pedrete, ¿no te parece demasiado fría esta tierra?, ¿como que la sacaron de debajo?", pedro se aleja la cámara aún grabándola, típico toque de el, y le dice a inés "pero como, ¿no fue hace 2 días?". pero ines se acerca a el alejándose del bordo gritando "ostias, allá, otro bordo que ...", de repente se abre el suelo al borde de el nuevo bordo y se alza un geiser de tierra, unos segundos después reflejos como de arcoiris y movimientos de entre tentáculos y tubos, resuena un grito de inés al trastabiillar y caer, un segundo después pedro cae gritando "!me han herido!, !me han herido!", de pronto se torna todo en silencio, y un como pulpo adornado con argollas observa a inés.


	2. Chapter 2

inés siente su una punzada en su pecho y por la fuerza del golpe caer hacia atrás todavía con el micrófono en la mano, su mirada abarca un cielo azul con algunas nubes y de pronto esa visión cambio a un pulpo estático que se alzaba sobre ella al parecer verificando si ella había muerto, de repente ese ser se estiro sobre 3 tentáculos y emitió un sonido como gruñido y cayo sobre ella, inés intento defenderse con las manos y golpeo con el micrófono, entonces inés sintió sobre su cuerpo algo que al pricipio confundió con otro ataque y suspiro pensando que era su fin, y volteo al tiempo que el ser se alejaba de ella tratando varias veces de entrar en el suelo o así lo creyó inés así porque en cuanto llego al bordo se alzo sobre sus tentáculos y se clavo como clavadista a la tierra, inés, tendida en el suelo, cerro los ojos, y vio una imagen de varios de esos seres que estaban detrás de un rail metálico con argollas de las cuales se tomaban como agarrándolas, pero noto que no se alzaban sino que parecían ajustar dentro de la argolla y de pronto su punto de visión varió y miro unos hombres rodeados de árboles y en la nieve algunos con escopetas y cuchillos, los vio por unos segundos y de pronto apareció una imagen de un cuchillo y ella misma sintió como se concentraba y sintió como toquecitos en la punta de sus dedos, de pronto inés sintió una punzada en su pecho e inés abrió los ojos viendo el cabello negro de una cabeza humana, ya sobre ella con el estrellado cielo nocturno, intento mover las manos y de pronto una cara humana le volteo a mirar, una cara preocupada que le dijo "estoy intentando sacar el arma metálica con la que ese hombre la ataco, aguante un poco", inés de pronto lloro musitando "pedro", después dijo "pero, hay un error, señor, el ataque fue de un animal, ataco primero a pedro, mi compañero camarógrafo y técnico", el hombre le voltea a ver, le dice "a ver, agarre esto, subiendo los brazos" y le dio su pin de identificación manchado de rojo y verde, inés es levantada y sentada por 2 brazos, y nota que es vendada, piensa, viendo su pin *verde, porque no negra, como los pulpos marinos* mira bien el objeto, continúa pensando *o como un robot aceitoso, no una planta*, pregunta "¿hay una bolsa de plástico?", el señor voltea y dice gritando "chaval, traedle una bolsa", inés observa un niño que llega a una troca y que rápidamente vuelve dándole una bolsa con cierre, inés guarda el objeto y le da la bolsa, inés duerme.


	3. Chapter 3

*el cerebro dentro de la transportadora de un 16avo de su especie le comunica a su líder de expedición que el 3er planeta de sistema estelar masuntecleadordelonormal cumple con las características de ambiente atmosférico a un aproximado de u por ciento y el liquido sustentador de vida a un nivel vital básico y le muestra sus datos y conclusiones*, inés en ese momento piensa *osu, ¿como entiendo sus datos y no su ...?* y de repente una sensación de alegría y satisfacción al momento de que al checar lo mostrado entender que es posible vivir en ese planeta después de tanto tiempo en el espacio, *ordeno impulso para dirigirnos a ese planeta, calcular la reanimación para los otros*, ines piensa *¿es una especie ermitaña o que?, monstruos del espacio*, de pronto inés despierta y esta acostada en una cama, oye que alguien le pregunta "¿se siente bien?", inés contesta "cansada y débil", quien le pregunto, al parecer una enfermera, checa un liquido transparente y le pregunta a ines "¿tiene alguna condición medica que reportar?, ¿alguna alergia?", inés responde después de unos segundos "quimioterapia, por un tratamiento de cancer", la enfermera le dice "quimio, bien, ¿podría esperar unos minutos?, alguien vendrá dentro de poco", inés asiente y mira por la ventana, voltea y ve una revista que alguien dejo olvidada y que estaba abierta mostrando un mapa, inés se concentra y lee *museo del louvre, obra majestuosa, que en sus varios niveles ...*, es entonces cuando inés siente una sensación de certidumbre, ines cierra los ojos y duerme, *una salida de los líderes para estudiar el terreno*, una sensación de sorpresa y *¿no regreso uno?*, y en la mente de inés aparece una ventana y de repente una revista, de pronto comprende e inés abre los ojos asustada y piensa *¿ve a través mía?, ¿avisare o no?, porque si su nave era ese meteorito ...*, y trata de tomar la revista, pero no la alcanza, inés suspira, frustrada lee y mira, y relee y remira esas 2 hojas.


	4. Chapter 4

las enfermeras discuten con 2 guardias civiles de la gendarmería, ellas insisten en que la paciente, la mujer sobreviviente del ataque, esta demasiado débil debido a la falta de sangre cuando les traen una hoja en una tablilla para que la enfermera jefe firme la recepción de sangre enviada de la ciudad, la enfermera exclama "buen fin de semana, ese par de médicos deben estar viendo fútbol" mientras toma la pluma de su bolsillo, sin levantar la vista pregunta "¿muchachos?, ¿ya revisaron las cosas en el sitio?, ese par era de esos informáticos, estaban cerca de el aerolitazo de hace unos días", levanta la vista y termina "ahora, como ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer", ella y las otras enfermeras dan la espalda a los guardias civiles y se alejan, la enfermera en jefe dando instrucciones.

mientras inés recibe una transfución medica sanguínea, en un túnel obscuro que crecen y crecen, una mente percibe a su especie en el planeta extraño al 100% y deja de percibir a la de la especie nativa y ordena seguir y acabar con esa especie; en la zona donde perdió el contacto y le infiltraron la especie nativa se percibe una alteración de ondas trepidatorias y se ordena la reacción de investigar y matar si es que se topan con cualquier especie nativa; en otro sitio se reporta un contacto enfrentamiento con una especie de 4 patas y con cuernos, se reporta que ya fueron muertos.

tiempo después.

en una estepa unos mimics son observados sobre la superficie, los comandantes de las fuerzas conjuntas envían aviones tupolev con paracaidistas, agradeciendo a quien fuera que esos extraterrestres fueran vistos, la cobertura de helicópteros de exfabricas metalúrgicas que por su exceso de piezas o restos metálicas, enseñanza de los bravos polacos, ahorra reportados sin comunicaciones, salen y se alinean a 30 metros de altura y comienza el combate.


End file.
